


Stop, Baby!

by silovie



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silovie/pseuds/silovie
Summary: CP：臣隆、岩健警官、地下医生、普通人的二三事





	Stop, Baby!

从敲门到门开中间隔了很久，久到隆二以为房里无人他白抵着门框冒了半天汗，他只想赶快挤进才被拉开的门缝，没注意到健二郎脸上的古怪神情。

“我来拿药，你家的医生在吗？”被带到客房后隆二终于顾不上掩饰，揪得健二郎肩头的衬衫皱成一团。

“又发作了？告诉你的那个方法不管用？”看着好友解开外套又准备脱掉背心，健二郎按住对方的手。

“让我来吧。”你现在一定很疼，健二郎叹道。隆二感激地看着他，眼神里浑然没有追捕凶嫌时尖刀般的锋利，他靠在健二郎身上的姿势就像猫等待有人伸手从头到尾抚摸背毛。

白背心到处是被打湿的斑驳痕迹，健二郎帮隆二卷起下摆直到胸口，淡淡的甜味立即在两人之间飘开，两人不约而同把头扭向一边。隆二胸口的凸起处各贴着一块创可贴，边缘早已脱胶翻翘，整片胸膛亮晶晶的，透明液体还未干涸又有新的正从创可贴底下渗出来。

非法制药的混蛋已被隆二和广臣逮入监牢，在那之后隆二才发觉自己早在只身探窝点时就中了招，他没敢告诉搭档，偷偷找好友弄来暂时缓释症状的解药。地下医生为各路人马提供服务，刚典做的其他事情一旦惹来大批警方也经不起查，健二郎说，只能勉强帮隆二对付过最难熬的阶段。

“已经好多了，”隆二手指夹住创可贴翻起的一角，配合呼吸节奏断断续续揭开，“流出来之后就不疼了。”

脱离全方位的束缚，硬成圆粒的乳头似乎又胀大一圈，长时间受挤压和液体分泌，连同乳晕都变成不自然的殷红。虽然说着不疼，隆二每次吸气和吐气却拉得很长，胸膛缓慢起伏着，看起来仍不太好受。

健二郎找来湿巾，从腹肌沟壑处开始往上擦拭，隆二发出一声短促的叫喊，于是他弯下腰以便擦得更轻柔一些。

“药马上给你，现在先别乱动。”湿巾碰到处于脆弱状态的胸前凸起，酒精的刺激让隆二猛地挺坐起来，差点砸到健二郎的脸。健二郎刚按住隆二挥舞的胳膊，后者又开始蹬腿，脚够到散落在地上的某个东西便大力踢开。

健二郎立即蹲在原地，怎么都无法起身。

“没事吧？”上方传来隆二起身时的床铺响动，健二郎抓着床尾立柱，努力挣扎着站直，可最后还是整个人摔向被单。

“关掉……”他朝隆二大吼，却因为体内传来的振动吼得有气无力，隆二扶起他时他不得不又重复一遍，“快把那玩意儿关掉。”

等隆二终于弄清刚才他踢中的是某位医生落下的玩具开关时，健二郎已经抱住枕头蜷起了腿。

“我帮你弄出来吧，”轮到隆二叹气，“裤子自己脱，别不好意思。”

“不行！”从枕头后面冒出来的脑袋耷拉着乱发，健二郎拿出此刻的全部威慑力红着眼瞪他，像被主人忘记喂食而饿到发狠的大兔子。

替换用的创可贴就在隆二外套里，健二郎也不管动作力度，按住隆二酒精味混合奇特甜香的胸口，在对方抽气中三两下牢牢贴住挺立的部位，然后赶人下床去找不知道滚到哪里的开关。

给隆二开门前，健二郎就想把埋入臀缝里的滑不溜秋的小东西拽出来，谁知越拽那东西反而往里面钻得越深，该死他昨天为什么要答应和头脑异常好使的无良医生玩扑克，而且还输得一塌糊涂。

“我回家之前不许自己拿出来，不然算作弊。”临走前刚典特意拍了一把他的屁股，他用踹的将人轰出门，好在跳蛋遥控器没被那小子带走。豁出去先帮好友处理麻烦的健二郎，没想到栽在不靠谱的好友身上。

费劲探入床底的隆二关掉了万恶的遥控开关，健二郎艰难蜷着的双腿终于得以伸展，隆二躺回他旁边喘气，他又有些过意不去，拉起隆二的背心准备把创可贴重新贴得舒适一些。

烟燃到一半目标就出现了，广臣觉得今天他的运气也很好，他抬脚踩上贴满花花绿绿广告纸的走廊墙壁，提前下班的医生就这样在离家门口仅有几步的地方被拦住了路。

“臣先生今天休假？”否则怎么有空骚扰良民。后面那句刚典当然没说，对于自己的业务范围他有自觉，对方也心知肚明。

“找的不是你。”广臣将烟按在青年脑袋边的墙上，烟头“咝”的一声窜起最后的白烟，脏兮兮的墙面多了一个枪孔似的黑点。

“健哥在家，你直接按门铃呀。”刚典耸耸肩抖落白大褂上的烟灰，又扶好鼻梁上歪掉的笨重镜架，乍看只是一个奔波劳碌的普通青年。

“我找的也不是健二郎，”伸手揽住对方脖子时，从背后看广臣和小医生就像两个正在商量晚上去哪里喝酒的密友，“但是有人会来找他。”

“健哥可没干坏事。”“那你呢？”

警官的直觉敏锐，牵扯到自己的搭档更是敏锐加倍，早就告诉过健二郎这样偷摸行动迟早会穿帮，刚典在公文包里叮呤哐啷翻钥匙，想着是先解释可怜病患的情况还是先安抚这位明显耐心快耗尽的臣警官。

满架的运动鞋旁边，一双号码不同的皮鞋格外突兀。广臣望了屋主一眼，后者正在竖耳听屋里的响动，朝他比了根食指，他抬抬下巴示意人麻利带路。

客房的门开着，沉重的喘息从床的方向传来，上唇留胡子的男人背心卷到锁骨，冲着对方用力挺胸，长腿男人的家居裤绳松开，膝盖挤在面前人的腿间，两个人都满头大汗。

广臣安静靠在门边，云淡风轻的表情和刚才按灭烟头时一样，于是刚典努力压住想拍手欢呼的念头，换上在手术室时的冷眉冷眼，瞅准二人喘息的空档咳了一声。

两人中了定身咒般同时停住，健二郎宽大的手掌压住隆二一边的胸肌，隆二双脚环着健二郎的小腿，刚典觉得他还不如不咳嗽。

为了弥补失误，刚典以最快的速度交代了隆二为什么独自到这儿的来龙去脉，顺便给两位留出穿好衣服的时间。

“刚典医生，”警官友好地揉弄他的头发，声线令他从头到脚起满鸡皮疙瘩，“借用一下你家的浴室。”

随便哪儿都行主卧都可以，不对，这个不行。望着挪到墙角的超大型兔子，刚典摘下沉得要死的眼镜甩到一边，笑容足以让整栋医院大楼的护士姐姐们捂脸尖叫。

“自己过去还是我扶你，健哥？”

布料撕裂的脆响在浴室里泛起回音，贴身背心从隆二胸前分成两半，又被揉成一团扔到地上。熟悉的泪痣在眼前越来越清晰，他索性脖子一伸闭上眼睛。

温热掌心抚摸着胸口，检查哪里有没有受伤似的小心触碰，隆二睁开眼，广臣头顶的发心正在他眼前晃动。被过于认真端详胸部，即使是大大咧咧惯了的他也开始害羞，何况在看的人是他最亲密的搭档。

“仅仅是搭档?”广臣沿着创可贴的轮廓来回摩挲，像在确认他是否已不再疼痛。也许是指腹掠过了包裹住乳头的地方，也许是对方皱眉思索的神情太专注，隆二脸烧得急需盖上湿巾降温。

非要他把“男朋友”这个词说出来吗。

“那就更应该早点告诉我。”

撑坐在浴缸边的人嘿嘿地笑，翻来覆去念叨的始终是“不想让你担心”的老掉牙台词，广臣半蹲到跟隆二视线平齐的位置，手伸入发间捧住对方的脸。

“隆二你总是——”

后半句话消失在两人相接的唇际，隆二用蛮力撞过来的亲法磕到他牙齿，他含住那对丰满厚实的嘴唇吸了一遍，立刻撬入隆二来不及闭合的口中，卷起无处可躲的舌头就往外带。脑后的头发被揪住时隆二短暂推开他喊了一声，随即又被他按着脑袋往前压，继续大张开嘴接受舌与舌的翻搅。这段时间隆二一直在回避他，连像样的亲吻都不曾有过，隆二无法吞咽的唾液顺着彼此紧靠的下巴淌到他脖子上时，广臣决定再把时间延长一分钟。

“现在还疼不疼？”广臣轻轻撕开一个创可贴，被捂得有些发白的乳尖依然高高挺立着，连带周围的乳晕也仿佛熟透似的隆起，他用食指和拇指捏起那一小块软乎乎的肉，在隆二的低声叹息中，圈在他手指间的乳粒似乎更加浑圆了。

酒精擦拭过后的清洁气味让隆二本就形状饱满的胸部显得更像是可食用物品，广臣的手掌覆上去便仿佛被富有弹性的肌肉吸住，他伸出小半截舌，绕着逐渐充血的乳晕舔了一圈。

“啊……”隆二向后仰着头，带着湿润水光的嘴唇难以合拢般地翕动。广臣含住拢在掌心的颤抖着的乳头，一下接一下地啜吸，来自口腔黏膜的热度使隆二不禁弓背，却又想将胸挺得更高。原本积蓄在他胸腔里的疼痛正在变化，另一种奇特的快感四处奔流，寻找着突破口随时准备喷发，隆二拼命摇头，觉得整个人都快被冲撞到炸裂。

“臣，放开……快点放开！”隆二从鼻子里勉强哼出声音，抽噎使他这一丁点儿哼鸣也变得断断续续。警告自然毫无效果，广臣松开片刻，低头用舌头裹住那粒已经饱胀至通红的小巧圆物，猛然向内吸。

极淡的甜味在空气中散开，但广臣口中的味道却逐渐浓稠，莓果熟至张裂般，透明的液体从乳头褶皱处往外流溢，很快糊得广臣嘴边都是甜腻气息。隆二死死捂着脸，手臂随之向上牵动，不经意间使得胸部肌肉又向内挤压，汩汩冒出乳尖的液体又加快了流动。

另一侧的创可贴被浸成深色，尚未脱落的一端挂在起伏胸口孤零零地摇荡，广臣咬掉失去守卫能力的胶布，舌尖搁在这处没得到照顾的乳粒下方，让从隆二体内分泌的汁液一滴不剩地流进自己喉咙。

“隆二，你这里会不会有我们的……”广臣按揉着男人不停绷紧又收放的小腹。

“怎么可能有！”隆二的嗓音恢复了正常，嘴唇因拔高的音调不自觉颤动，又因广臣压低的笑声而上下抿住。靠着广臣宽厚的肩膀令他剧烈波动的内心渐渐平复，似乎再发生什么都不必担忧和恐慌。

广臣横着拇指抹过隆二渗出薄汗的额头，啄掉流经他脸颊的眼泪，最后吻住他，慢慢将紧抿的唇再次挑开。

“你自己的味道，”鼻息交错中，广臣贴在他唇角说，“隆二是甜味的。”

等到广臣再度埋头舔净他整片胸膛，才终于拧开花洒让水淋在彼此身上。长久以来堆积在身躯中的疲惫随着水流一起远去，筋骨松弛下来后的宁静愉悦使隆二一心只想躺在熟悉的臂弯里睡去，然而伸进后穴的手指又使他醒过来，并且唤起其他的兴奋。

隆二抬高的一条腿抵在广臣腰侧，背后的瓷砖被磨得像烧红的铁块，身前不断进出的性器绞得他肠壁只有不停抽搐的份。属于广臣的浓郁液体涌进他体内时，他嗓子又喊到发哑了。

“慢点，健哥……啊太快了！我已经受不了了……”

若是甜软的女声立即就会令人想入非非，可刚典中气十足的嗓音无论如何也跟娇柔沾不上边，虽然脸蛋很漂亮，健二郎无奈地想。

“喂，”他捋开垂到眼前的乱发，右手虎口掐住眼前的湿滑性器根部，“我才舔了几下好不好。”

“那就抓紧吧。”一手枕着后脑勺的刚典挑眉，另一只手朝他晃晃遥控器，丝毫不介意自己下腹支起的笔直冲天的东西正接收着对方充满怨念的注视。

无法完整吞入令健二郎更加怨念，现在的小鬼……硬挺性器的圆弧状顶端自发地在他唇间抽动，顶住他口腔内壁碾磨，把他的唉声叹气都塞回了喉间。闭着眼的健二郎尽量不去想象这根玩意儿是怎么在他身后撞击的。

健二郎的一双长腿此刻折叠着跪收起来，悬在脚跟上方的臀部拖着一截引线，随着身体的反复压低与抬起尾巴似的摆动。

瘦长的脚攀上结实大腿，滑向尽头丛生的毛发。刚典分开脚趾夹了一下那里立起的茎身，马上引来健二郎的牙齿在他性器顶端窄缝中刮蹭，然后又像是舍不得让他难受一般，柔软的舌头舔过那条小缝，来回扫着顶端与柱身相接处的沟壑。

“健哥……”刚典起身使健二郎舒展开双腿，跪到男人腿间回馈同样的安慰，双手却在对方胸前胡乱抓揉。年轻的恋人总有不安分的地方，这样想着，被不断按摩的胸部竟传来舒服的麻痒，健二郎有些怀疑自己成熟的思维模式是不是被这个可怕小鬼同化了。

转过身跪趴的时候健二郎收回了刚才的感动，埋在后穴里的硅胶物体突然弹撞上了肠壁，他下身一抖差点把控不住。

“帮隆二哥的事我不生气，可昨天的惩罚还是要继续，”刚典手中的遥控按钮推到最高档，健二郎连脚趾都跟着触电似的不停颤抖，“健哥是懂规则的成熟大人嘛。”

略微下垂的眼角出现在健二郎面前，刚典的睫毛眨动着，对着这张仿佛不知邪恶为何物的脸估计没人能骂出口。可是那对眼睛又亮得分外精神，透着想尝试各种稀奇古怪事物的欲望，令人只想后退。

健二郎没地方可退，后穴里的特定部位正经受跳蛋时轻时重的磨蹭，他性器上的小孔难以控制地断续流出透明液体，黏得腹间和床单粘在一起，喉咙间则是火焰撩过后的焦渴。

“健哥你眼睛好红。”刚典亲在他汗湿的鬓角和张合的唇边，健二郎乏力撑开眼皮，握住性器的手被强迫拎着离开那处炎热地带，他想着不如昏睡过去一了百了。

嗡嗡作响的硬物终于退出他的身体，穴口闭合时发出一声轻响，健二郎也来不及感到害臊了，因为他还在收缩的臀缝再次被掰开。更加粗长的柱体轻而易举直捣进去，顶得他往前趴了几公分。

刚典的手指沿着他湿漉漉的腹部一直爬到胸口，用他自己的黏液裹着两粒乳尖揉搓。

“如果健哥也感染了那种药，”健二郎使劲回头瞪了年轻的医生一眼，后者主动强调只是假设，“健哥的乳汁会是什么味道，真想知道啊。”

“成天都在想什么变态事情，你给我差不多一点……”话说到一半还不得不往回吸不由自主溢出的口水，健二郎简直从耳根红到脖子。

“当然现在也不错，健哥无论什么时候都很美味。”被翻过去仰躺在大床中央，健二郎的哀嚎消失在刚典高高嘟起然后压下来的嘴唇里。


End file.
